


Falling Away

by coldsteelrail



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldsteelrail/pseuds/coldsteelrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know they are only all over you because you smell like piss and shit, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flootiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/gifts).



> coda to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2CfQnbsdQU

"You know they are only all over you because you smell like piss and shit, right?" Tom teased. 

Bill laughed, loud and delighted, and gave Pumba one last nuzzle. "Fuck you." 

He flopped down next to Tom on the red pleather couch, the dogs clambering up to squeeze in between them. Bill was very tired. But also very restless. His knee bounced. 

It had been a long day, a weird day. He'd done some stuff, or rather, acted out some stuff, that he had thought of before, but hadn't actually done. Not to that extent anyway. Bill felt a bit frantic. 

Tom must have seen it in his eyes, felt it on his own skin. He bopped Bill's knee into stopping, then rubbed it out. 

"You here with me?"

Bill focused on his brother's face. Tom looked a little amused, a trifle concerned. Bill lay his head down on Tom's shoulder and wriggled the last of the tension out. 

"Yes"


End file.
